Milagro de Navidad
by normisihb
Summary: Minific Navideño.


**Milagro de Navidad**

_-¿Estoy soñando?_ –se preguntó Candy, al revisar de un lado a otro el hermoso vestido de gasa blanca que llevaba puesto.

_-Lo último que recuerdo es ese auto. Estaba muy oscuro y yo no… no lo vi…_ - pensó mientras se obligaba a pensar en algún detalle que le dijera que había sucedido después.

Al no tener una respuesta concreta se giró para ver con detalle el lugar en el que se encontraba. No era la calle por la que había pasado, no veía por ningún lado el auto con las luces que la cegaron por segundos, ni estaba toda esa gente que la había mirado con pena. Tal vez el accidente había sido un sueño… ¿o acaso el sueño era estar vestida así en un cuarto blanco que viéndolo bien no era cuarto porque no había paredes y parecía no tener fin?

Un suave ruido de tela llamó su atención y vio una figura que se dirigía a ella. Cuando estuvo más cerca, se asombró al reconocer de quien se trataba. Su caminar era perfecto, como si tuviera sus dos piernas, levantó la mirada y su rostro tenía la delicadeza de siempre, su mirada mostraba serenidad y con una tímida sonrisa la invitó a sonreír también.

-Hola Candy –le saludó.

-Hola Susana- respondió Candy con cierta curiosidad.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas –le dijo con una voz cálida.

-Si, ¿tú sabes en donde estoy? Yo no… no recuerdo… nada – titubeó Candy.

Susana tomó la mano de Candy y la acarició con ternura para intentar calmar su aprehensión.

-No es un sueño Candy-le aseguró la joven actriz

-¿Estoy… estoy muerta…? – preguntó Candy con cierto temor.

-No Candy, no lo estás – le aseguró Susana - . Pero es difícil decirte exactamente en donde te encuentras.

Candy la miraba con desconcierto. No estaba dormida, no estaba muerta pero entonces, ¿en dónde estaba?

-Este lugar Candy, es muy especial – explicó Susana- Es un regalo para aquellas personas que han sido buenas. Es como una segunda oportunidad –le dijo Susana a la joven rubia pero al ver la confusión aún en el rostro de Candy siguió con la explicación - – Tú viviste una vida muy dura desde el día de tu nacimiento, creciste sin padres y la vida te puso prueba tras prueba que tú superaste sin miedo o rencor. Nunca culpaste a nada ni a nadie de las dificultades que enfrentaste y dedicaste tu vida a ayudar a tus seres queridos y aun más, ayudabas a personas que conociste en un instante. No cualquiera hace eso Candy, por eso estás aquí.

-Entonces sí estoy muerta y esto es el cielo – concluyó Candy, mirando aquel lugar con curiosidad.

-No Candy, este no es el cielo –le contestó Susana con una sonrisa. -¿Recuerdas el accidente que tuviste?

-Si – respondió Candy.

-Tu cuerpo quedó muy lastimado y se ha hecho todo lo posible por salvarte, pero el problema es que tú ya no quieres seguir luchando. Tu corazón carga con una tristeza muy grande y en cada latido se le va un poquito de vida. – le aseguró Susana con tristeza, -Estás a un paso de volver a la vida, pero también a un paso de descansar en paz.

Candy comenzó a entender la explicación y con desconcierto y miedo vio a Susana.

-¿Tú… tú estás muerta Susana? – preguntó sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

La joven actriz sólo pudo asentir levemente y Candy sintió un profundo hueco en el estómago. Desde aquella tarde nevada en que se despidiera de la joven y del amor de su vida, había cerrado su corazón y eso incluía tener cualquier noticia sobre Terry y Susana. Leer algún periódico sobre la boda o sobre algún hijo en camino hubiese sido la estocada final al sufrimiento que cargaba en su corazón por tanto tiempo. Pero ésta noticia era algo que nunca hubiese esperado: ¿Susana muerta? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? y entonces ¿Qué había pasado con Terry?

Susana pareció leer todas las preguntas que acechaban a Candy y se anticipó a explicar:

-Yo me suicidé Candy – dijo Susana - y es por esa razón que debo realizar una buena acción, sólo haciendo una enmienda podré descansar en paz.

-¿Por… por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Candy con tristeza.

-Porque nunca fui feliz Candy. Nunca supe como serlo. Tenía una madre que me adoraba, una buena vida, una gran carrera, pero aún así, no me sentía bien. Utilicé siempre pretextos para sentir lástima por mí; no tener padre, una madre sobre protectora, el amor por un hombre que jamás podría tener. El accidente intensificó mis frustraciones y resentimientos y lo peor es que me llevé a ti y Terry conmigo a un interminable sufrimiento.

-Susana, yo… yo lo siento… - le dijo Candy.

-Lo ves Candy –la miró Susana con ternura - aún en este momento sientes simpatía por la mujer que te ha hecho más daño. ¿Ahora comprendes las intenciones del Creador? Las personas como tú son tan difíciles de encontrar en el mundo y por eso él te está dando esta oportunidad para elegir.

-¿Puedo elegir quedarme aquí o vivir nuevamente? – preguntó Candy con genuina curiosidad.

-Sí Candy, ese es un regalo único. Tu corazón se niega a seguir latiendo a pesar de las súplicas de tus seres queridos. Puedes elegir entre vivir nuevamente o ir a un lugar en donde podrás reunirte con Stear y con Anthony.

Sus verdes esmeraldas brillaron con alegría y nostalgia a la vez. Podría volver a ver a sus dos queridos primos, podría olvidarse de las preocupaciones, del dolor, de la tristeza que la acompañaba como una sombra desde aquella noche nevada en que le dijo adiós al amor. Pero por otro lado, estaba Terry. Si es que él la amaba aún como ella lo hacía, seguramente estaría sufriendo mucho.

-Sufre mucho Candy –le contestó Susana, adivinando los pensamientos de Candy. -Pero no debes regresar con él por lástima o por remordimiento. Primero tienes que entender el dolor por el que ha pasado y entonces, quizá encuentres esa fuerza que necesitas para regresar y luchar con todas tus fuerzas por alcanzar esa felicidad.

-Aquí es tan pacífico, ya no siento dolor ni tristeza – dijo Candy.

-No Candy, aquí no hay sufrimiento y puedes elegir quedarte. Esa es tu recompensa por haber sido una buena persona en la vida pero antes quiero que me acompañes.

El cuarto comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, y de pronto, se encontraron en las escaleras de lo que aparentemente era el pasillo de un hospital.

-Lo siento señor Andrey, la señorita Candice se encuentra delicada. Tiene rota la clavícula en tres partes, la muñeca izquierda fracturada. Logramos estabilizarla pero aún no ha despertado. Solo resta esperar. – le dijo el médico a Albert.

-¿Esperar a… a que… muera? –preguntó Albert con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento señor Andrey, si ella no quiere vivir, no hay nada que la ciencia pueda hacer más que esperar. – aseguró el médico.

Albert volteó a ver a Terry, quien seguía mirando fijamente al doctor. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro pero sus ojos habían perdido esa chispa que lo caracterizaba. Terry esperó unos segundos más y volvió a entrar al cuarto de Candy seguido por Albert.

-Terry, escuchaste al doctor no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, solo esperar. – dijo Albert.

-Lo escuché perfectamente Albert- contestó el joven con frialdad.

-Tenemos que aceptarlo, ella no regresará si no lo desea -volvió a decir Albert esperando que Terry no perdiera la cordura al saber sobre el delicado estado de salud de la joven.

-¿Y lo dices así, nada más? – preguntó Terry con furia - ¿Acaso no te duele saber que ella tal vez nunca vuelva a estar bien?-

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso a mí? – contestó Albert con impaciencia - ¿Acaso sabes lo que yo he pasado junto a ella? ¿Qué sabes tú de todos los problemas que Candy ha tenido y en los que yo he sido su paño de lágrimas? Ella es mi hermana Terry, y daría mi vida por ella si tan solo estuviera seguro de que eso la traerá de vuelta –le aseguró el joven heredero tratando de ser paciente.

-¿Y tú, que sabes lo que significa amar a alguien en verdad? – preguntó Terry furioso - ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso _San Albert_? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que la vida no hace otra cosa más que quitarte lo que más quieres? ¿Tú crees que alguien puede soportar ver como día a día pierdes al amor de tu vida?

-Terry no – susurró Candy

-No puede escucharte ni verte Candy.– le dijo Susana.

La joven sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida discutir de esa manera. Quería decirles que estaba ahí y pedirles que no pelearan por su culpa. Pero no podían escucharla y sintió la impotencia apretar su corazón.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que me preocupas y que aún te considero mi amigo. Candy te necesita ahora más que nunca – le aseguró Albert a Terry.

-Candy no necesita que la vea morir Albert. Candy me necesitaba cuando estaba viva, no ahora – le dijo Terry.

El rubio salió de la habitación. Se negaba a escuchar más tiempo a Terry. No lo haría entrar en razón y era mejor que se alejara de ahí.

Terry se arrodilló frente a Candy y tomó su mano con ternura.

-Candy, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que éste no era el reencuentro que quería. Dios sabe que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde siempre y ahora… ahora no sé qué hacer. – le dijo Terry sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta no le permitiría continuar - Quiero ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa mi amor… por favor… regálame una vez mas la dicha de verme reflejado en tus ojos… -y entonces el llanto venció y Terry no hizo nada para detenerlo. Lloró como hacia años que no lo hacia, rogando al cielo un milagro para la joven rubia que yacía frente a él.

Susana tomó a Candy del brazo para infundarle seguridad y entonces las dos se encontraron ahora en un lugar bastante conocido por Candy.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Susana? –preguntó Candy con incomodidad. No quería recordar la tarde más triste hasta ese entonces. Su piel se erizó de sólo pensar en las palabras y en la decisión que había tomado aquella tarde. Cerró los ojos por instinto, rogando aparecer en otro lugar.

-Quiero mostrarte algo Candy – le dijo Susana en un murmullo.

Candy respiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos. Observó la ventana que estaba frente a las escaleras y vio que, al igual que en aquella noche, nevaba. Todo estaba en silencio y cuando su mirada seguía recorriendo el lugar, vio la figura de Terry recargado en el barandal

Su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza, que el corazón se le encogió al verlo así. Candy bajó su rostro con desconcierto. Se había separado de Terry de la manera más dolorosa cerrándose a cualquier posibilidad de saber como se encontraba el joven después de aquella noche.

Terry tenía la mirada fija en el suelo de madera del hospital. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo así. No había arrogancia ni esa seguridad en sí mismo que siempre lo caracterizaban. Estaba sacando la tristeza en cada sollozo. Levantó su cara mirando el techo y respiró profundamente tres veces. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano decidiéndose a entrar al cuarto de Susana después de respirar profundamente un par de veces. Era hora de actuar.

Candy no pudo contener el llanto. Quería regresar el tiempo y correr de nuevo por esas escaleras hasta sentir los brazos de Terry a su alrededor para no separarse nunca jamás. Quería regresar el tiempo hasta la pregunta de Susana y poder irse con Anthony y Stear y no tener que pasar por el dolor de ver a su amado Terry así. Quería entrar a la recamara de Susana y decirle lo mucho que sufrirían con esa decisión y que la felicidad nunca era obtenida a costa del sufrimiento del ser amado. Quería tantas cosas en ese instante que el dolor en su pecho era insoportable.

-Lo sé Candy, ahora lo sé –le dijo Susana - Pero en ese momento, en verdad pensé que el amor que creí sentía por él, bastaría por los dos. Nunca pensé que mis inseguridades me orillarían a chantajear a Terry para quedarse conmigo por el miedo de quedarme sola, pero así fue. La vida se ve muy distinta cuando no estás en tus zapatos. Desde fuera puedo decirte aquí con franqueza, que si pudiera regresar a ese momento, haría las cosas distintas.

Candy no contestó. Simplemente seguía frente a aquella escena llorando en silencio al ver a Terry derrotado y sin fuerzas.

-Creo que debes descansar, ha sido un día muy largo –le dijo Terry a la joven en silla de ruedas y después de un tierno beso en la frente, tomó su saco y su bufanda y salió de ahí.

Se quedó mirando su auto en el estacionamiento, sin ninguna intención de moverse. Su reloj marcaba las seis en punto pero hacia mucho que el tiempo había dejado de tener un significado.

-Aún está aquí, si me apresuro podría llegar antes de que el tren… -pero un repentino movimiento de cabeza dejó la frase inconclusa.

Candy se acercó a él y sabiendo que él no la veía o sentía, acarició con ternura su frente.

-Pensaste en buscarme Terry, si supieras que yo esperaba por ti en el andén. Pero no era tu obligación hacerlo cuando yo decidí por ti – le dijo con tristeza.

-Qué más da, de cualquier forma, si la busco, no podré quedarme con ella – y respirando con pesadez prosiguió –será mejor así.

Manejó por más de una hora hasta llegar a una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar al que había jurado no regresar jamás.

Terry entró a una cantina y se sentó en la barra. El cantinero lo miró con desconfianza. Un tipo joven y de buen vestir no se veía con frecuencia en un lugar como ese.

-_"Seguramente discutió con su novia"-_pensó el hombre y después de servirle su trago, continuó limpiando los vasos. Pero aquel joven no tomó un trago ni dos, después de vaciar media botella se quedó mirando a su vaso fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas de un hombre al que Dios regaló un ángel y este lo rechaza por cumplir una promesa de honor?-le preguntó al cantinero, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Diría que es el hombre más estúpido que haya conocido – le contestó el cantinero.

-¿Sabes?, creo que tienes la primicia, estás frente al hombre mas estúpido de la faz de la Tierra.

-¿Por qué no se va a su casa, toma un baño y busca a su _ángel_? – le dijo el cantinero con aire aburrido. Conocía de sobra las pláticas de su _clientela_ y su paciencia estaba reducida a nada.

-Porque en este momento mi _ángel_ está camino a Chicago y yo estoy camino al altar. – le confesó Terry con amargura.

-Ustedes los jóvenes saben como complicarse la existencia –aseguró el cantinero con impaciencia -. Yo he oído cientos de historias amigo, y en todos estos años he aprendido algo muy valioso. No existe nada peor que preguntarse _"¿y si hubiera hecho esto o aquello?"_. El arrepentimiento es la muerte en vida muchacho, esa es la única verdad - el cantinero terminó su discurso y fue a servir los tragos a un grupo de hombres que acababa de llegar.

De pronto el escenario cambió y Candy y Susana volvieron a encontrarse en el interminable cuarto blanco en donde la joven actriz había aparecido en un principio.

-Ese fue el inicio del infierno de Terry Candy, visitas a mi casa en donde mi madre lo atormentaba constantemente, noches de peleas en bares de mala muerte, presentaciones magníficas frente a toda clase de audiencia y noches solitarias en donde de forma inconciente buscaba la muerte. Todo hubiera seguido igual hasta aquella noche – le aseguró la actriz con tristeza.

Una bella recámara de color azul apareció frente a ellas en segundos. Recargada en una pared había una enorme y elegante cama con dosel y una serie de muebles de fina madera mostraban el majestuoso cuarto digno de una princesa. Al lado de la puerta había una joven rubia sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo una carta con desesperación.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó Candy desconcertada.

-Si Candy, soy yo – le contestó Susana.

Susana temblaba mientras escribía y cuando por fin terminó se giró para poder a ver cada uno de los rincones de la habitación. Con dificultad se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama. Se acomodó tranquilamente en el centro y cerró los ojos.

Candy no entendió su actitud hasta que vio en el escritorio un frasco de pastillas vació junto a la carta que acababa de escribir.

-Puedes leer la carta Candy –le dijo la joven actriz.

Candy se acercó lentamente al escritorio y levantó la carta.

_**Terry:**_

_**Quisiera que la palabra perdón pudiera borrar de forma mágica el dolor que te he causado. **_

_**Quisiera que con un perdón pudieras recobrar tu vida y tus sueños. **_

_**Pero si de algo sirve el arrepentimiento que hoy siento te lo digo: perdóname.**_

_**Te libero de tu deuda deseando que después de este día me olvides y sigas adelante. **_

_**Susana Marlowe**_

Candy dejo caer la nota con horror y se volvió a ver a Susana.

-No Candy, no te sientas mal – le dijo Susana.

Unos suaves toquidos a la puerta se escucharon y después de no obtener respuesta, Abigail Marlowe entró a la recámara de su hija.

-Susana, ya está la comida hija. ¿Quieres que suba la charola?- preguntó la señora Marlowe mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hija.

-Susana despierta, tienes que comer por favor.- pero su instinto maternal le dijo que algo andaba mal porque movió de manera desesperada a su hija.

-¡Susana, Susana despierta! –seguía insistiendo con más desesperación aquella mujer.

-¡No hija, tú no me puedes dejar, por favor! – Gritó con horror - ¡No te vayas!

Susana se acercó a su madre y colocó su mano en su hombro tratando inútilmente de que la escuchara.

-Lo siento mamá, en verdad lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decirle Susana.

El funeral de Susana se llevo a cabo en la más completa discreción. Abigail Marlowe no había asistido, la fuerte impresión de haber perdido a su única hija la mantuvo por mucho tiempo en un hospital.

Terry Grandchester se encontraba solo frente al ataúd de Susana Marlowe. Ningún conocido, ningún familiar, solo él y Susana en un ataúd.

Una vez más cambió el escenario para las dos jóvenes. Candy y Susana se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación de una Candy muy lastimada. Junto a su cama estaba Albert viéndola fijamente y con la pesadez de alguien que lleva los problemas del mundo a cuestas..

Albert se levantó después de darle un suave beso en la frente y en la entrada de la habitación se encontró con Terry.

Candy se alegró por unos instantes, pero después de ver el rostro de dolor de su amado el semblante de la joven también cambió.

-¿Aún no despierta? –preguntó el joven a Albert aún si en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta.

-Aún no, pero sólo ha pasado una semana – le dijo con forzado optimismo - Se ha sabido de casos en los que el paciente se queda en coma por meses y despierta como si nada –pero el joven rubio no dijo nada más, al ver que Terry ya no lo estaba escuchando.

Terry se quitó su boina, la bufanda y el saco para después tomar una silla y sentarse junto a Candy. Esperó a que Albert los dejara solos para acercarse más a la joven rubia.

Candy y Susana veían como Terry seguía con su misma rutina diaria. Llegaba muy temprano y se sentaba frente a la joven para después retirarse cuando las horas de visita terminaban. La rutina siguió por igual hasta que el joven empezó a faltar un día o dos a sus visitas. Las jóvenes veían como Terry se sumía en una depresión que le impedía salir a la calle siquiera. El joven estaba sumido en la desesperanza y pasaba días enteros mirando a la nada. Había días en que ganaba la batalla y se presentaba en el hospital para hacerle compañía a la rubia. Pero esos días eran cada vez más escasos.

Los días dieron paso a los meses hasta que finalmente Diciembre había llegado. Terry estaba sumamente delgado y su rostro mostraba ojeras y cansancio. Esa mañana se había levantado para ir a ver a Candy. No lo había hecho en días, pero esa mañana sintió algo diferente y se dirigió con prisa al hospital.

Terry llegó al hospital y entro a la habitación de Candy con la respiración acelerada. Se sentó al borde de la cama y observó el rostro pálido de la joven rubia.

-Candy, siento mucho no haber venido antes… yo… no… yo no tengo esa fuerza para seguir adelante… Te amo… - y el espíritu de Candy abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración. ¡Terry nunca le había confesado que la amaba!

Pero entonces todo fue confusión. El rostro de Candy estaba mas pálido que nunca y cuando Terry levantó su mano su rostro también palideció. Estaba helada. Salió de inmediato de ahí y un grupo de médicos entró casi enseguida dejando fuera a Terry de la habitación.

Candy y Susana regresaron al interminable cuarto blanco.

-¿Susana que pasó?- preguntó Candy con desesperación – ¡Terry está solo!, ¿Susana porqué estamos aquí nuevamente? ¡Por favor Susana!

Susana le tomó la mano y le dijo:

-No te preocupes querida Candy, todo va a estar bien…

*.*

Las luces iluminaban los árboles, las entradas de las casas y edificios en el centro de Nueva York. Terry nunca se había tomado el tiempo de caminar durante alguna de esas hermosas noches estrelladas, por aquel mágico lugar. Lo extraño era que eligiera precisamente ese día.

El Duque de Grandchester había viajado desde Londres para pasar algunos días con él. Eleanor lo había invitado a la cena que había preparado con Robert y algunos amigos del medio. Albert le había enviado un mensaje para que lo acompañara esos días en su departamento en Nueva Jersey. Se negó rotundamente a salir con su familia y amigos. No quería estar con nadie conocido. No quería pensar. No quería vivir. Caminar sólo por las calles con la noche como su muda acompañante, podría ayudarle a alejar todos esos pensamientos y poner su mente en blanco.

Las decisiones convierten los sueños en realidad o los truncan en un instante cambiando así, el sendero de la vida hacia lo desconocido. Las decisiones que el había tomado hasta aquel momento habían truncado su sueño más preciado y su castigo sería estar solo por el resto de su vida hasta el día en que volviera a ver a Candy.

Esa noche Terry se dirigió hacia un lugar que nunca había visitado. El árbol de Navidad más grande del país se levantaba majestuosos con el refulgir de sus luces multicolores. Verlo llenaba de nostalgia los corazones de todos los visitantes que lo admiraban atónitos a su alrededor. Ese coloso sacaba los mejores deseos de la gente y muchos no podían contener las lágrimas por la tristeza y nostalgia que sentían.

Terry lo admiraba en silencio. Había pasado tres semanas desde que Candy dejara de respirar. No tuvo el valor para esperar a que el médico saliera de la habitación y escucharlo decir que ella no regresaría. Se marchó esa misma noche sin tener el valor de ver el entierro del amor de su vida. Haberla perdido dos veces era suficiente para él. Cuando el grupo de doctores y enfermeras entraron de súbito a la habitación, Terry supo que todo llegaba a su fin. Con una última mirada mezcla de angustia y dolor se despidió de su único amor y sin detenerse tomó el tren de regreso a Nueva York.

Los días pasaban de la misma forma hasta que el veinticuatro de diciembre llegó y una necesidad imperante de salir por aire fresco lo llevó, sin darse cuenta, hasta el Rockefeller Center, en donde un hermoso árbol sobresalía a lo lejos.

Aquél coloso traía sentimientos de esperanza y deseos de estar junto a los seres queridos y Terry sintió que las ganas de llorar iban apoderándose de él poco a poco. Pero como siempre, tendría que dominar sus impulsos y parecer inquebrantable ante aquel majestuoso árbol y ante los cientos de personas que sin pena lloraban y abrazaban a sus seres queridos.

Terry percibió un leve aroma a rosas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Buscó en su mente todos los recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, el lugar en donde había pasado la mejor etapa de su vida junto a Candy. El aroma se intensificaba a cada segundo y con reticencia abrió los ojos para buscar la fuente de aquel aroma tan familiar.

A unos cuantos metros y con una hermosa sonrisa estaba Candy. Terry se sintió feliz, estaba teniendo una visión de su adorada Candy. Si aquello era un sueño, era el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida.

Candy caminó lentamente hacia él y acarició su mejilla. Su contacto era cálido y Terry sintió como todo el dolor iba desapareciendo.

-¿Eres un ángel? –preguntó con miedo, mientras cerraba los ojos para cerciorarse de que en verdad su aroma a rosas estaba ahí.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**Being with you gets me that way**

**I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've**

**Never been this swept away**

-Creo..., creo que lo fui…–contestó la joven en un murmullo

Terry abrió sus ojos y las luces del árbol se reflejaron en sus hermosos zafiros.

-¿Candy, en verdad eres tú? –preguntó en el mismo tono el joven tratando de evitar que esa visión se desvaneciera como todos sus sueños.

-Ser un ángel fue maravilloso pero…-la joven no terminó la frase, porque la emoción de tener a Terry después de tanto tiempo, nublaba sus pensamientos.

Terry se acercó y con ternura delineó con las yemas de los dedos los suaves labios de la joven.

-¿Pero…? – le preguntó Terry. Nada tenía sentido y había muchas preguntas que se estaba haciendo. Pero el momento era mágico, ya no había dolor y entonces ya no quiso entender, sólo quiso sentir.

-Pero el cielo no está allá –dijo Candy señalando al cielo estrellado con su brazo- sino aquí junto a ti.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo y la gente sonreía y abrazaba a sus seres queridos dándole la bienvenida a la Navidad.

Solo dos jóvenes se perdían del espectáculo mientras se entregaban a un ardiente beso.

Un milagro había ocurrido.

El milagro de un final feliz.

_**Fin**_

*El árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller Centre fue abierto en 1933, me tomé la libertad de abrirlo unos años antes para este fic.

*Breathe by Faith Hill

¡Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a todas!

Irlanda, Terry's Miracle Angel


End file.
